


SoulBound

by Kotakiin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Future Willow Schnee, Future Winter Schnee, Future ilia amitola, Soulbound AU, classic snow white curse, f/f - Freeform, slowburn, two souls one body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotakiin/pseuds/Kotakiin
Summary: Weiss' soul has been bound to Blake's body, the two must learn how to co-exist in one body as they figure out how to return Weiss to her body back in Atlas. Will Blake and Weiss with the help of Ruby and Yang be able to return Weiss back to normal before it's to late? Or will the two be forever stuck sharing one body for the rest of their lives? Read to find out ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's! Welcome to the SoulBound Au. This idea was thouht of and made by the amazing Weisscoldglare on Tumblr. They post awesome art of this Au and other ones they have created, they gave me the inspiration and permission to write this story and I hope I can do it justice. 
> 
> Who ever is reading this please go check them out at https : // weisscoldglare . tumblr . com / (minus all the spaces) follow them and give them all the love and support they deserve!
> 
> Now onto the story! Welcome to SoulBound

Blake leaned against the railing of the boat as she looked out towards the sea, lost in thought about her teammates and what they would say or do when she returned. Deeply lost in thought Blake did not notice Sun as he slowly approached her from the side until he leaned up against the railing beside her, bumping their shoulders together.

 

“The boat will be docking soon, you ready?” Sun asked.

 

Blake slightly jolted at the contact and the abruptness of his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Sun causing a concerned look to flash across his face “U-uh yeah I’m ready…” 

 

Sun seated himself up on the railing and gave Blake one of his winning smiles “Don't worry Blake their your friends they will take you back with open arms I know it!”

 

“What if..” Blake took a few moments to meet Sun’s gaze “What if they don’t? What if they hate me”

 

Sun pretended to think about what would happen if Blake’s teammates didn’t accept her back before he shrugged “Then you can join me and my team!”

 

Blake shoved Sun’s shoulder and grinned as she watched him struggle as he tried not to fall backwards into the water.

 

Sun laughed as he made sure he was stable on the railing and wasn’t going to fall back into the ocean “I was joking! Besides I know your team and I can one hundred percent promise you they won't turn you away. Especially Ruby I don’t think that girl has a single mean bone in her body”

 

Blake smiled at the thought of Ruby as she remembered one of the strangest days she had back at Beacon. Blake had entered the dorm room only to find her leader sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. The room was somehow torn apart by Ruby in her efforts to open a cookie jar that was now seated between her feet as she used her hands to try and open it.

 

It turned out Yang had superglued the jar shut as a prank and Ruby destroyed their room in the process of trying to open the jar. Blake solved the problem with a simple slash to the jar from gamble shroud successfully releasing all the cookies.  

 

Sun grinned at how lost in thought Blake was just by the mention of Ruby’s name “Hey I wonder what ice queen will say when you get back! I bet she will try to act all nonchalant and say something like ‘Well it was about time’” Sun laughed after he tried to do his best Weiss impersonation. 

 

Blake barely noticed Sun’s impersonation but at the mention of Weiss’ name she started to think about the famous ice queen. Blake remembered the one night where she stayed up past curfew in the school’s library studying for one of their upcoming exams when Weiss appeared out of nowhere with a cup of coffee for herself and tea for the faunus. Weiss never spoke a word just opened up her own textbook and the two of them had studied until early the next morning.

 

Blake was pulled out of her reminiscing when she heard the horn of the ship signalling they had arrived at their destination. Blake and Sun walked off the boat and looked into the distance to see Beacon academy still standing tall as if it wasn’t attacked by thousands of grimm and White Fang members. 

 

“Wow Beacon looks amazing!” Sun exclaimed “Except for a few broken parts here and there It looks as if the whole attack was just a bad nightmare. Don’t you agree Blake?”

 

Blake nodded her head slowly “Yeah… a very life like nightmare”

 

Sun frowned and kicked himself for saying anything “Well come on we better hurry to the airships or else we will miss our flight and have to find shelter for the night”

 

Blake didn’t say a word as she followed Sun towards the airship dock, she was only two hours away from reuniting with her team for the first time in three months. Every bone in her body was telling her to run but her heart was pushing her to go back to her friends and that is exactly what she was going to do. 

 

The two boarded the airship and took their seats near the back. They sat in silence, Sun noticing right away that Blake wasn’t really in the mood to talk so he distracted himself with the games on his scroll. 

 

Blake tuned out the clicking of Sun’s phone as she stared out the window trying to think of how each one of her teammates will react to seeing her. Ruby was easy she will probably tackle her into a hug and act as if nothing had changed, as if she never left them for three months without a word. 

 

Weiss was different she would probably act nonchalant as Sun said, in fact he probably wasn’t far off the heiress probably would just tell her ‘it was about time’ she returned but she also knew the ice queen.

 

The white haired girl would probably approach her later in private to express her true emotions, Weiss may seem cold hearted on the outside but Blake knew that once you really got to know her the heiress was just a big softy who worried and treated her friends as if they were her true family. Honestly for Weiss that might of just been the case considering her relationship with her family isn't the greatest. 

 

The last person Blake wanted to think about was Yang, the fiery bomb shell. Yang tried to protect her from Adam but in the end she lost apart of herself and Blake blames herself fully for what happened. She wouldn't be surprised if Yang didn’t talk to her or even punched her in the face, in fact it’s what she wanted.

 

Blake wanted Yang to take it out on her, she left her team when they needed her most and she left them in such a broken state how could they ever forgive her? Coming back was a mistake how could she let herself do this? She had to escape she couldn’t do this, it was to much-

 

“Hey! Blake were here” Sun shook Blake’s shoulder an excited grin on his face, obviously not noticing the amount of turmoil the black haired girl was in.

 

Blake swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried her best to shove those thoughts into the back of her mind “T-that was a fast flight” 

 

Sun laughed “Of course it was especially when you space out for the whole thing like you did, what were you thinking about anyway?”

 

Blake shrugged as she turned away from Sun “it was nothing just a little nervous to see everyone again”

 

Sun didn’t really believe her excuse but he shrugged it off and decided to talk to her about it later “Relax Blake it’s going to be fine and i’ll be right here with you every step of the way!”

 

Blake smiled “Thank you Sun. That means a lot” 

 

The two made their way off the airship and stopped to stand at the front gates of Beacon academy. Flashbacks from Blake’s first time meeting Ruby and Weiss in this very spot occupied every corner of her thoughts even as she followed beside Sun further into the school’s old courtyard.

 

Being this close to the academy compared to how it looked from far away Blake could now see that Beacon was still in pretty rough shape but miles better then how it was after the attack. 

 

“Where do you think everyone is hiding?” Sun asked as he surveyed his surroundings trying to find any signs of movement or sounds. 

 

Blake looked around as well trying to listen for anything with her cat like hearing “I’m not exactly sure, Ruby said in her letter that they were using Beacon as a home base for rendezvous so she should be-”

 

“Blake!” 

 

Blake jumped slightly at the high pitched voice and pounding footsteps that approached her from behind. Turning around Blake barely had time to prepare herself for the small energetic body that was Ruby Rose as she barreled into the faunus successfully knocking the wind out of her. 

 

“Hey Blake! How have you been? Where did you go?!” Ruby noticed two tufts of fur move on top of Blake’s head and squealed “Blake! You have your ears out!”

 

Blake’s ears flattened to the top of her head at the high pitch squeal “Y-Yeah… I figured I didn’t really need the bow anymore so I got rid of it”

 

“She dramatically let it go and let the wind take it away into the ocean it was actually pretty interesting to watch” Sun commented.

 

Blake jabbed him in the gut with her elbow “Says the one who followed me for days on end, talk about creepy”

 

Sun feigned a hurt expression “I was trying to make sure you were okay besides I knew you wanted to be alone for awhile”

 

The two faunas stopped their friendly banter when they heard a small muffled laugh beside them. 

 

Ruby quickly stifled her laugh and got a hold of herself “You know, you two fight like an old married couple”

 

Blake’s face flushed red and before she could make a comeback a new voice interrupted her, one that made her blood run ice cold.

 

“Now, now Ruby let's not bother the poor Kitty cat” Yang commented as she approached the group.

 

Sun grinned as he raised his hand for a high five “Hey Xiao Long! Long time no see, hows that arm doing?” 

 

Yang high fived Sun, the sound of medal slapping against skin rung through the air “I would say it’s doing well”

 

Blake’s eyes focused on the prosthetic arm that was connected to Yang’s body, images of that day flooding her brain. How she had just watched as Adam tore off Yang’s arm, she couldn’t do a thing, how will Yang ever forgive-

 

“Blake?”

 

Blake’s eyes snapped up to meet curious lilac eyes “I-I..”

 

Yang gave Blake one of her softest smiles “Relax kitty cat it's okay, I’m okay”

 

Ruby grinned and circled her arms around her two teammates and pulled them into a group hug much to Yang and Blake’s surprise. Blake noticed immediately that Ruby had grown a bit taller in her absence.  

 

“Alright group hug!” Sun exclaimed as he opened his arms to join in but was met with a metal punch to the gut. 

 

“This is a team RWBY members only hug” Yang growled out not wanting to interrupt the moment. 

 

Sun rubbed his stomach “Alright jeez I got it”

 

Blake pulled out of the hug “Wait a minute.. where’s Weiss? Is she inside or something” Blake asked trying to avoid the thoughts in her head that were trying to convince her that Weiss didn’t want to see her after she abandoned them. 

 

“Oh yeah.. Weiss” Ruby’s mood suddenly changed from an excited child to a kicked puppy in seconds “Weiss is in Atlas with her father… she made a deal with him that she would return home when she could catch a break from her huntress duties. She should be home tomorrow night though” 

 

Yang crossed her arms obviously not happy with the deal that Weiss’ father forced onto the heiress “If I ever meet Weiss’ father I will not hold back from decking him in the face”

 

Ruby nodded in agreement “Anyway it’s getting late and i’m starving! How about we all get dinner and we can show you around tomorrow after a good night's rest?”

 

“Yeah sure food sounds pretty great right now” Blake needed all sorts of distractions right now to stop thinking about the missing heiress that she longed to see.

 

Ruby grinned and started walking towards the school “Alright follow me! The cafeteria is in great shape almost as if it never got destroyed, oh man I can’t wait for you to see it and the rest of the school too!”

 

Blake smiled as she followed behind the two sisters when suddenly her vision became blurry and the world started to spin “W-what’s happening…” Blake abruptly stopped walking as one hand clutched at her heart and the other her head. Her whole body felt like it was on fire “R-Ruby.. Yang..” 

 

Yang turned and noticed her partner slightly swaying “Blake!” The blonde rushed over to Blake in seconds, Ruby right on her heels.

 

The last thing Blake saw was Yang and Ruby rushing towards her as she fell to the ground “It hurts..” Blake barely got the words out before her whole body went numb and the world around her faded to black. 

 

**\-----------**

 

Weiss sighed as she looked out one of the many windows in her room, wondering how Yang and Ruby where doing in this moment, how Blake was doing wherever she was. It had been awhile since she thought about the missing member of her team “I wonder if she has thought about us since she left… thought about me” 

 

Weiss would never really admit it but over the years she spent with Blake at Beacon she felt like they had truly bonded and got closer as friends. Of course not as close as Weiss was with Ruby but still rather close if she said so herself. 

 

Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a large group of guests leaving her home, her father’s ‘Charity’ event probably coming to a close.

 

Weiss grit her teeth as she remembered all those people just standing around drinking, talking about themselves and their own problems. Not thinking for even a second about Vale and the damage Beacon took from the White Fang and Grimm attack. 

 

None of them cared about anything but themselves and Weiss had heard enough of it after that women thought she could just belittle Vale like that. Vale did have proper kingdom defence they were called hunters and huntresses such as herself who in her opinion was leagues better than General Ironwoods military robots.

 

“I guess one good thing came out of all this” Weiss mumbled to herself as she remembered summoning up the Boarbatusk that General Ironwood sadly shot down before it could reach that sad excuse for a women. 

 

The door to her room suddenly opened abruptly, Weiss didn't need to look to know exactly who had just entered her room “Hello father, what is it you would like?”

 

“Don't take that tone with me young lady! Do you know what you just did?!” Jacque Schnee growled out as his angry footsteps stopped beside Weiss’ bed. 

 

Weiss sighed as she turned around to approach her father “I-”

 

Before Weiss could even speak her mind her father was yelling again “And don’t think I’m just talking about lien here! Our reputation! Our-our…” Jacque growled under his breath as he placed a hand to his head unsure how to continue. 

 

Weiss rolled her eyes “More like your reputation..” she mumbled under her breath. 

 

“What was that?!” Her father snapped at her.

 

Weiss glared right at him “I said I want to leave! It has been a whole week father I have been here long enough for this visit” 

 

“Well I dont give a damn about what you want! This isn't about you this about the Schnee family name and on your insistence to drag it through the mud!” Jacque yelled into Weiss’ face, anger written all over him. 

 

Weiss stood her ground “I have done nothing but to fight and uphold MY family name which if may I remind you a name you married into”

 

Weiss suddenly felt her head snap to the side as a burning sensation stung at her left cheek. She lifted her hand to touch the stinging flesh as she looked at her father who didn't look the slightest bit apologetic.

 

“Your behaviour lately is very disappointing and if you think running off back to your so called friends to fight Grimm is strengthening the Schnee name well your wrong” Jacques turned to walk away “You siding with your sister and running away will only divide us” 

 

“I’m not picking sides! Im standing up for what I think is right” Weiss exclaimed “I’m not going to sit up here with these clueless people in Atlas I’m going to go out there and put my life on the line to protect others. The Schnee name isn't yours to leave, it’s mine, and i'll do it as a huntress” 

 

Jacques scoffed “No it’s not. Your not leaving Atlas, your staying right here where I can keep a close eye on you to make sure you don’t drag the family name down any further then you have” 

 

“You can’t just keep me from leaving?!” Weiss growled out. 

 

“Yes I can, and the staff here will make sure of it” 

 

“So what? Now i’m your prisoner?!” Weiss couldn’t believe what was happening, if he thinks he can keep her here he is dead wrong. 

 

“You are my daughter, and children are grounded when they misbehave” Jacque replied.

 

“People will get suspicious, they will ask questions” Weiss pointed out “They are going to wonder why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is nowhere to be found” 

 

Jacques held his hands behind his back as he smirked at his daughter “Which is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company” 

 

Weiss felt her blood run cold “Excuse me?”

 

“Clearly the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was to much for you to handle which is why you have ‘generously’ revoked your claim to the company and its earning, passing them onto your brother Whitley” Jacque said with a smirk. 

 

“You can’t do this?!”

 

“In fact I can. It’s time to wake up and face reality” with that Jacque exited the room leaving Weiss to collapse against her bed in under shock and disbelief. 

 

Weiss barely had time to think about what just happened when there was a sudden knock on her door “Go away Whitley!”

 

The door hesitantly creaked open “Um Ms.Weiss?”

 

Weiss’ expression quickly changed from one of hostility to regret in seconds “Oh Klein i’m sorry please come in” 

 

Klein entered the room with a serving tray that held a cup of Weiss’ favourite tea, a couple biscuits and a single apple “I figured you could use some tea and snacks after tonight's performance” 

 

Weiss smiled softly at Klein and accepted the tea he handed to her “Thank you Klein, you always know how to cheer me up” 

 

A soft buzz came from Weiss’ scroll that sat on her bedside table “Who could that be?” Weiss set her tea down on the table so she could grab her scroll “It’s from Ruby, it says ‘look who’s back!’ with an attachment”

 

Weiss subconsciously reached for the apple on the tray as she opened up the picture attachment. Weiss brought the apple to her lips just as the picture loaded up “B-Blake..?” that name was the last thing Weiss said before her body went limp and her whole world faded to black.

 

“I’m so sorry…”Klein mumbled, tears rushing down his face as Weiss fell into a coma right before his eyes.

 

**\------**

 

Birds. She could hear birds in the distance and something that sounded like, voices? Where did they come from though, they weren’t having any special banquets and she was sure father didn’t have any guests at the manor especially so early in the morning.

 

Slowly amber eyes blinked open to meet an unfamiliar yet very familiar room “What? Where? Am I back in my old dorm room? Is this a dream?” Weiss asked herself out loud.

 

She swung her legs over the side of the bed “Wait.. if this is a dream then why am I in Blake’s bed?” 

 

Weiss slowly stood up and examined her surroundings “Wait.. why do I seem taller?” she looked down only to notice she wasn’t wearing her normal huntress attire “These look like Blake’s clothes… but why am I wearing her clothes”

 

‘More like why are you in my body’ 

 

Weiss jumped on the spot, her head whizzing around the room only to find no one around “Who said that? Show yourself” 

 

‘Relax ice queen it’s just me’ 

 

“Blake?” Weiss mumbled out, recognizing the voice.

 

‘You guessed right. Now go look in the mirror, I’m sure you remember where the bathroom is in your old dorm room’

 

Weiss slowly made her way to the bathroom “I don’t get it Blake why am I wearing your clothes and why are you in my head? This has to be a dream right?” 

 

Blake sighed ‘I wish it was’ 

 

“What do you mean it’s not a dream it has to…” Weiss’ sentence slowly cut off as she looked at herself in the bathroom, her reflection was most obviously Blake’s but with her own ice blue eyes.

 

‘Weiss, I think your consciousness has invaded my body...’ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Holy cow it has been months since I updated this and I am sorry for that. I almost finished the chapter just before I left on a trip and once I got back trying to finish this chapter was liking trying to pull teeth. I had no idea how I was going to end this chapter and i'm still not sure about where I ended it but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer so here it is! Enjoy the second chapter of Soulbound guys :)

“M-my consciousness is in...your body?” Weiss questioned as she stared at Blake’s reflection with disbelief “How is this even possible?”

‘I’m not sure.. Do you remember anything before we were placed in this predicament?’ Blake asked. 

Weiss tried her best to think back to yesterday and recall what could of triggered whatever was happening to them. A sudden sharp pain shot through Weiss’ head as everything started to spin, It took all of her strength to keep herself standing.

‘Shit. Weiss are you okay? What was that?’ Blake groaned out, she also felt the sharp pain that Weiss experienced.

“I’m not sure.. I can’t remember anything Blake, it’s all just one big blur” Weiss replied as she tried to get ahold of herself.

Weiss felt her, well Blake’s ears twitch at the sound of someone opening and closing the door to their dorm. Weiss took a deep shaky breath as she waited for whoever it was to leave.

‘It’s Ruby’ 

“Ruby?” Weiss mumbled out loud “How do you know that?”

‘Everyone carries themselves differently. Yang’s footsteps are heavy and confident, yours are light as if your trying to go by unnoticed. As for Ruby she tends to drag her feet a lot especially when something has her down’ 

“It is remarkable that you know that… We all thought you wanted nothing to do with us but the whole time you sat on the sidelines you were actually paying attention to such little details” Weiss felt touched knowing that Blake actually did care about her teammates. 

“Blake is that you?” Ruby asked from the other side of the door. 

Weiss jumped at her partners voice “Y-yeah it’s me Ruby, what is it that you would like?”

‘If we are going to pull off laying low we need to work on how you talk as me’ Blake sighed.

Ruby chuckled “You sounded just like Weiss there for a second. Anyway everyone is down at the cafeteria right now if you are feeling up to it you can join us?”

“Yeah, sure we’ll- I mean I’ll be there soon” Weiss scolded herself for her slip up.

“Alright.. Just take it easy okay? You don’t have to push yourself for our sakes” Ruby said, sincerity in her tone. 

Weiss smiled “I know Ruby, Thank you” Not a moment later she heard Ruby leave the room with what sounded like a spring in her step. 

‘Wow Weiss I didn’t know Ruby could melt your icy heart so easily’ Blake snickered. 

“Oh hush you” Weiss blushed as she opened the door to exit the bathroom. 

‘Um Weiss, Aren't you going to shower?’ Blake asked. 

“Why ever would you ask-” Weiss took one sniff of her clothes and her face immediately recoiled in disgust “My goodness Blake when did you last bathe yourself or wash your clothes for that matter?” 

‘What did you expect? I’ve been traveling i'm not exactly going to smell like roses’ 

Weiss turned around, marched back into the bathroom and turned on the tap until the water was at her desired temperature “I can’t believe you” 

‘Um Weiss aren’t you going to get into the bath?’ Blake inquired. 

Weiss scoffed “Why would you ask that? Your the one who needs to shower….” Weiss’ sentence dragged off when she finally understood why Blake said what she did. Weiss felt her face go beat red “No, no, nope not happening I am not getting in!” 

Blake internely rolled her eyes ‘Weiss you are being ridiculous, just get into the tub’ 

“Blake I can't.. It’s rude” Weiss mumbled embarrassed.

‘You can’t just skip showering’ Blake sighed when Weiss didn't respond ‘Just… don't look..’

“Blake” Weiss groaned. 

‘Don’t think about it’ 

“You did it first!” Weiss yelled. 

‘Just get into the bathtub already! Everyone is going to wonder what’s taking so long’ 

Without a word Weiss threw a bunch of Ruby’s bubble bath into the tub before she stormed out of the bathroom and searched the room for Yang’s shades.  
When Weiss returned to the bathroom she was wearing Yang’s shades, her hair was tied into a bun and the bathtub had a thick layer of bubbles on the top. It took a few minutes for Weiss to follow strip all of her clothes off before she gently lowered herself into the tub, the bubbles successfully covering her whole body. 

If Blake was in control of her body she would be shaking her head at Weiss right now ‘Weiss you are a stubborn brat’ 

Weiss took her time as she washed her hair, she made sure to be gentle with her newly acquired faunas ears. The ex-heiress was extra careful in washing her body and refused to wash any of her private areas leaving them for Blake to wash if the faunas ever got control over her own body again.

After what was probably forty minutes Weiss finally got out of the bathtub and made quick work of changing into the clothes that were laid out neatly on Blake’s bed. Weiss assumed it was Ruby who put the clothes there while she panicked in the bathroom with Blake. 

“Blake…?” Weiss asked cautiously

‘Yeah?’ The faunas questioned

Weiss sighed “So you are still there… I was hoping it was all just a bad dream and I finally woke up” 

‘You and me both’ Blake grumbled.

“Hey! What does that mean?” Weiss asked, anger seeping into her town. 

‘Just means that I would really like control over my own body again’ Blake replied, annoyed. 

Weiss huffed “Well it’s not exactly like I planned for this to happen so you will just have to deal with it for now” Weiss tried her hardest repeatedly to tie the black bow around her faunus ears but everytime it was either crooked or it would come loose in seconds. 

‘I guess we’re going to be here all day..’ Blake mumbled.

“Quite you! This isn't as easy as it looks” Weiss snapped as the bow fell out of her hair yet again “Oh for the love of-”

‘Weiss, calm down it’s just a bow. Just tie it tight and get going before the others suspect something is wrong’ 

“Fine” Weiss replied curtly as she tied the bow, one side of the bow was bigger than the other but it would do for now until she could figure out how to tie it perfectly. After she looked herself over one more time in the mirror Weiss left the room and headed to the cafeteria.

“I’m amazed at how fast they have repaired Beacon since i’ve been gone…” Weiss commented as she walked outside and examined Beacons courtyard and building structure noticing barely any cracks in the walls that would indicate it had been broken before in the attack. 

‘Everyone’s been so hard at work repairing Beacon and protecting innocent people from Grimm and all I did was run… How can you guys ever forgive me?’ Blake asked sadness and guilt evident in her tone. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Blake… We all make our own choices and-”

‘I ran, Weiss! I ran away leaving my teammates and friends to deal with the aftermath of the attack. Everyone was grieving and trying to deal with the people they lost and I ran!’ 

Weiss stopped walking, her fists clenched “Blake…”

‘Just don’t Weiss… I messed up and everyone hates me because of it-’

“Shut up!” Weiss yelled “Stop blaming yourself for everything! I know you blame yourself for the White Fang attacking and I know for a fact you blame yourself for Yang getting hurt”

‘I’m the reason she got hu-’

“No Blake, Yang made the choice to help you, She made the choice to put her life on the line to save you. Not you, Yang did so stop putting everything on yourself and let us help you and risk our lives for you because we know you would do the same for us” Weiss unclenched her hands “We are teammates Blake... we are family”

‘I’m sorry Weiss… Thank yo-’ 

“Hey Blake!” Sun yelled as he jogged his way over from what Weiss could see was the cafeteria.

Weiss panicked and stood rigid, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her as she tried to shield her blue eyes from the monkey faunus “Um.. Hi Sun” 

“We were all getting worried about you and then I saw you standing out here all alone and decided to check in and make sure you were okay” Sun beamed.

“Oh.. uh thank you?” Weiss mumbled still not making eye contact. 

“You sure your okay to be out and about Blake? You seem a bit off, even your bow is all out of whack” Sun commented as he took a step forward “Here let me fix it for you” 

Weiss flinched backwards when she felt Sun’s hand graze over her faunas ears that she admittely wasn’t quite used to yet “L-let me…” Weiss untied the bow and handed it to Sun so he could tie it for her. 

‘You seriously need to learn how to tie the bow on cause this is embarrassing’ Blake commented. 

“You don't think I know that” Weiss hissed out.

“What was that?” Sun asked. 

Weiss flinched “Oh I just said thank you for doing this..” 

Sun smiled “No problem we all have our off days” Sun went to work trying to tie on the bow “Um Blake?”

“Yeah?” Weiss asked.

“Could you maybe lift your head it’s very hard to tie this when you are looking at the ground” Sun chuckled. 

“O-oh of course..” Weiss lifted her head and did her best to avert her eyes anymore that wasn’t at Sun as he finished tying the bow onto her head.

“There we go, perfect!” Sun beamed down at Weiss, before taking a step back Sun looks at Weiss confused for a split second before he is smiling again “Hey.. yours look kind of blue today? That is awesome!” 

Weiss panicked “I uh..um”

‘Calm down Weiss, Sun doesn't think anything of it just say thank you and move on’ 

Weiss slightly nodded in agreement to what Blake said “Thank you, Sun. Now shall we join everyone for breakfast?”

“Man you must be missing the heiress Blake you sounded just like her” Sun laughed as he lead the way into the cafeteria and sat down beside team Jn_r. 

Weiss noticed that the only seat available was on the left side of Ruby, trying her best to be aloof Weiss sat down beside her leader without saying a word. The second she sat down everyone went quite and stared at her in anticipation, well everyone except for Yang.

“Well?” Nora asked.

Weiss looked at everyone with a puzzled look “Well?”

“I think what Nora is trying to say is how are you feeling” Ren said before taking a bite of his pancakes. 

‘Say you are feeling fine but also a little off so no one questions your weird behaviour’ 

Weiss fought off an eye roll as she did exactly what Blake said “I’m feeling fine.. Just a little off”

“It’s okay Blake i’m sure you will be back to normal in not time! I’m sure you were just exhausted from your travels” Ruby chimed in, wrapping an arm around Weiss’ shoulders.

Weiss fought off a smile, trying to resist Ruby’s affection “Um.. Thanks Ruby”

‘Weiss I’m not emotionless, besides I think Ruby can make anyone smile so stop trying to distance yourself from everyone’ 

“I’m just trying to act how you did around us most of the time..” Weiss mumbled glad that no one could hear her, they were to distracted with their own conversation. 

Weiss was pulled out of her argument with Blake when suddenly Nora squealed from across the table “I just realized that once Weiss is back team Rwby will be back together again!”

“Oh yeah your right!” Jaune smiled “Aren’t you excited Ruby?”

Ruby didn’t respond to everyone’s surprise. Ruby looked distracted as she stared at her lap where Weiss could see her fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Yang noticed her sisters mood drop “Cheer up Rubes” the blonde said as she bumped her sisters shoulder getting Ruby’s attention “Weiss will be back before you know it, besides don't you two talk all the time while she is away? Just ask her when she will be back” 

“I guess your right Yang..” Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll to view the last message she sent Weiss.

Weiss saw the picture Ruby had sent her which was a picture of Yang, Blake and Ruby all posing for the camera with the caption ‘Guess who’s back!’

Weiss’ felt a jolt of pain shoot through her head when she tried to think about that day and what happened. Everyone obviously noticed her wince as suddenly everyone’s attention was on her.

“Are you okay, Blake?” Ruby asked, as she reached out to try and comfort her. 

Weiss jolted backwards and froze at the hurt expression on Ruby’s face “I-I…” Weiss felt sick to her stomach and without a word she bolted out of her seat and out of the cafeteria. 

‘Weiss stop! Where are you going? What’s wrong’ Blake asked as she tried to get through to the ex-heiress ‘Weiss!’ 

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks “I-i’m sorry.. Blake, I don't know what happened I just” Weiss held herself up against the wall to steady herself “My head felt like it was going to explode, the whole room started to spin and it was all very overwhelming” 

‘It’s okay Weiss.. Just breath. I’m here, you're not alone’ Blake reassured her ‘We can get through this together, alright?’ 

Weiss nodded, her breathing finally evening out “Your right, we are in this together” she smiled “Thank you Blake”

‘It’s no problem really, besides if the roles were reversed I know you would do the same for me’ 

“Of course” Weiss agreed “Now we should probably head back to the others before anyone comes-”

“Weiss?!” Ruby’s voice rang out through the hallways of Beacon.

Weiss froze “Oh no, that’s Ruby’s voice, i’m not ready to be alone with her right now” she looked around and noticed she was standing right outside of the doors of the library. Weiss quickly opened the door and ran into the library finding the secluded area in the back where she would always study. 

“We used to study here together all the time, don’t you remember Blake?” Weiss asked.

‘I do, I would escape her to get away from everyone and everything but you would always show up and sit beside me’ Blake recalled ‘You never spoke, you always sat in silence studying or reading. You kept me company.. You were always there for me in case I needed you’ 

“I’m just glad I could help” Weiss said before a smirk appeared on her face “Besides I knew that if the roles were reversed you would do the same for me” 

‘Oh haha very funny Ice Queen, using my own words against me’

“I saw an opportunity and I took it, I learned from the best” Weiss said before her smile disappeared a few seconds later.

‘Weiss?’ 

Weiss said nothing as she sat down against a bookshelf, bringing her legs up to her chest so she could rest her head on her knees “I’m so sorry Blake..” 

‘What are you talking about Weiss? Where did this come from’ 

“This is all my fault, we are in this situation because of me” Weiss mumbled. 

‘You don’t know that Weiss, neither of us do. We are in this together remember? We are going to figure this out’ Blake said wishing she could wrap her arms around the ex-heiress to comfort her ‘This is no ones fault, okay?’ 

Weiss shook her head trying to push away the tears that were attempting to escape “Your wrong, Blake. My consciousness has taken over your body, all you can do is talk to me in your own head. What part of that looks like your fault!”

‘W-Weiss that doesn’t mean it’s your-’

Weiss’ grip on her legs grew tighter “Yes it does! For the last time yes it does mean its my fault!”

“Blake…?” Ruby asked cautiously as she slowly rounded the corner of the bookshelf. 

Weiss jumped, startled by Ruby’s sudden appearance “R-Ruby? What are you doing here?” she asked as she tried to wipe away the tears threatening to fall down her face.

“Well I got worried when you bolted out of the cafeteria” Ruby played with her fingers “B-Blake.. Are you mad at me?”

Weiss was stunned by Ruby’s words but she soon recovered “Wha- No I could never be mad at you Ruby…” 

Ruby slowly nodded a small smile graced her face “I’m glad, I thought I had done something wrong and that you hated me for whatever I did...”

‘Look what you did by acting strange’ Blake voiced her thoughts. 

“Shut up…” Weiss mumbled under her breath. 

Ruby looked down at her quizzically “Are you sure your okay Blake? I’m here if you need to talk”

Weiss hugged her knees closer to herself “I-I’m not B-Bla-” the heiress’ hesitated, her eyes were stinging from unshed tears as she felt like she could throw up any second “I-I.. I-”

Ruby slowly leaned down in front of Weiss, she gently took on of Weiss’ hands into hers causing the heiress to look up “It’s okay Blake I am right here, take your time” 

Weiss felt tears roll down her cheeks “R-Ruby… I’m not Blake I’m W-Weiss” she managed to stutter out. 

Ruby looked into the blue eyes of her teammate confused “What are you…? Wait Blake are you wearing contacts?”

Weiss lightly shook her head “No Ruby it’s me… it’s W-Weiss” 

Ruby pulled her hand out of Weiss’ as she backed away a few inches from the faunas “Are you trying to be funny Blake because if so I’m not laughing.. You know how much Weiss means to me”

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat, her hand flying forward to try and grasp Ruby’s again “I promise you Ruby, it’s me. It’s Weiss and... you mean a lot to me to dolt” 

Ruby’s eye’s slowly lit up with pure joy “Oh my- it is you Weiss! Wait.. why are you in Blake’s body? Where is Blake? How did this happen?”

‘Always rely on Ruby to be fine with the weirdest of things… this girl is definitely something’ 

“You have no idea” Weiss said slightly chuckling to herself.

“Wait did you just-” Ruby looked like a kid in a candy store “Did you just talk to Blake? Are you two currently talking to each other right now?”

‘She may be pretty childish but she’s smart’ 

Weiss nodded in agreement to both Ruby and to what Blake had said “I can hear what Blake is saying in my head and I reply to her by speaking out loud, which in my opinion makes me look like some crazed lunatic”

Ruby tackled Weiss into a hug “That is so amazing! Well not amazing because your trapped like this but it’s amazing because it's all so new and never heard of before-”  
“Ruby” Weiss snapped slightly at Ruby to gain her leaders attention “Slow down, your rambling”

Ruby blushed and played with her fingers “Sorry Weiss, I guess I got carried away..”

Weiss gave Ruby a small smile “It’s okay you dunce, I missed hearing you ramble on about ridiculous things” 

Ruby’s face lit up as she grabbed Weiss by the hand “We should go tell-”

“Will all members of team Rwby please come to the headmasters office immediately” Glynda’s voice rang through the school’s intercom. 

“I’m still amazed at how she got that to work again after the attack” Ruby commented before she helped Weiss up to her feet “I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting” 

Weiss nodded and followed beside Ruby out the library and towards the headmasters office.

‘What do you think Oscar could want?’ 

“I don't know Blake… I’m sure it’s something important” Weiss replied.

Ruby squealed “I still can’t believe this is happening! Once were done with whatever Oscar wants you have to tell me how this happened”

“Um.. Actually Ruby we don’t-” Weiss was cut off when she heard loud footsteps round the corner of the hallway they had just turned down.

“Hey guys wait up!” Yang called out as she quickly caught up to the two “Where did you two go earlier?” 

“Oh well actually Yang you won't believe-”

Weiss gave Ruby her best intimidating glare which seemed to work well since Ruby suddenly changed the topic “U-um.. you won't believe that uh.. Weiss called me?”

Yang gave her sister a weird look “Did she? You don’t sound so sure about that..”

Ruby panicked “W-well that’s because the call didn’t last very long, she had something important to discuss with her dad”

Weiss nodded “She must be trying to smooth talk her way into coming home”

Yang side eyed ‘Blake’ with a look that Weiss couldn’t quite make out “Alright well she better come home soon i’m starting to miss that ice queen” 

‘Pfft, Ice queen’ Blake mocked. 

“I am not-” Weiss froze.

‘I am not an ice queen, is what Weiss would of said to that’ Blake said. 

“Um.. ‘I am not an ice queen’ is what Weiss would of said to that” Weiss said while using her fingers as quotations.

‘Your welcome’ Blake chided. 

“Thank you…” Weiss mumbled.

Ruby noticed they had arrived at the headmaster’s office and used that as a distraction from Weiss’ outburst “Look we’re here!”

Yang decided to disregard the situation for now as they entered the headmaster’s office. The three stood in front of the massive desk that sat near the window that looked out over the kingdom of Vale. 

Oscar turned around in his seat and eyed the three of them up slowly “You three are probably wondering why I have gathered you here this evening…” Suddenly Oscar burst out laughing “I-I’m sorry I can’t do it, I tried I really did Oz. I just couldn’t be so serious” 

Ruby grinned from ear to ear before she to burst out laughing “T-that was so good, you sounded just like Ozpin!”

Ozpin was quick to take over Oscar’s place “Alright enough joking around, we were sent a pre recorded message from Schnee headquarters in atlas addressed to team Rwby”

Weiss felt her breath hitch at the mention of her last name “What could they want…?” she mumbled.

‘I’m not sure but lets hope this could lead to some sort of clue to how this happened to us’ Blake replied. 

Ruby side eyed Weiss and easily noticed her worried expression, making sure no one was paying attention Ruby slowly moved to stand by Weiss so she could take her hand into hers “Don't worry Weiss it’s going to be okay, the same goes for you Blake” 

‘Thank you Ruby… it means a lot that she is even thinking about me even though your in control’ Blake said.

Weiss gave Ruby a gentle smile before responding just quite enough so the others couldn't hear “Thank you Ruby that means a lot to both of us” 

Yang noticed how Ruby took Blake’s hand into hers, she had many questions to ask but decided to wait until she got her sister alone to voice them “Well let's hear the message already” 

Oscar awkwardly cleared his throat “Right… the message” Within a few moments a holographic picture of Winter appeared in front of team Rwby.

“Winter…” Weiss whispered out in slight shock. 

“Hello team Rwby, I am sure you all are wondering where Weiss is and why she hasn't returned to Beacon yet or even told you why her arrival has been delayed” Winter spoke calm and clear but everyone noticed how she was hiding something behind the fake act.

Ruby gripped Weiss’ hand a little harder when Winter mentioned the ex-heiress’ name. Weiss returned the grip just as hard telling Ruby she was feeling the same thing as her partner. 

“This may come to a shock to all of you so I think it best if you take a seat…” The pre recording of Winter takes a deep breath before continuing “The reason for Weiss’ absence is because she has fallen terribly ill and is being held in a private hospital owned by the Schnee company here in Atlas”

Weiss gasps “No…”

‘Do you remember anything before this happened Weiss? Do you remember feeling sick at all?” Blake asked with worry evident in her voice.

Weiss shook her head slowly “No...I don't remember” Weiss replied under her breath so only Blake and Ruby could hear her. 

“I’m sorry that you are finding out from a pre recorded message but if it were up to my father your team would of never been informed until the news reached the whole world” Winter shook her head a little, tears obviously welling up in her eyes “I am so sorry I can’t do anything to help her….I- I can’t do this, turn it off… I said turn it off!”

The pre recorded message abruptly comes to an end and the room falls into an eerie silence as everyone processed the news they just received.

Ruby felt Weiss’ hand slip from hers causing the younger girl to look over only to find tears trickling down her partners face, or well Blake’s face “Blake…”

Yang turned to look at her partner who looked devastated by the news as tears rushed down her cheeks “Blake?” Yang was also devastated by the news about Weiss as well but to see her partner looking as if she just lost the most important thing in the world sparked an anger in her. 

Ruby reached for Weiss’ hand again to try and calm the girl down “It’s going to be okay…” 

Weiss flinched away from Ruby’s touch “I.. I have to go..” without another word Weiss wiped the tears from her face and walked out of Oscar’s office and towards the room she shared with her teammates. 

‘Weiss, do you actually believe that your body is lying in some hospital barely hanging on to life?” Blake asked.

Weiss shook her head “I’m not so sure Blake but one thing's for sure… we are going to figure out the truth one way or the other, you with me?”

Blake chuckled “I think you're forgetting who is in control her, I don't exactly have a choice in what we do” 

Weiss rolled her eyes at the faunas’ response “Ha-ha very funny” 

“Of course I’m with you Weiss, were friends after all” Blake responded, sincerity in her voice. 

“Alright then shall we head to the library?” Weiss asked with a genuine smile.

“You read my mind” Blake replied. 

Weiss wasn’t going to admit it but seeing her sister cry and loose her resolve broke her heart. Weiss knew that later when Blake and the rest of her teammates were asleep she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears that she was struggling to contain but for now she was going to lose herself in some books.

As Weiss entered the small library her only hope was that whatever books they were looking for survived the fall of Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> I have plans to write a few mini one shots/stories for pride month I just hope I can write them all before the month is over so hopefully you guys are looking forward to that :) I will try to release the next chapter sooner then I did this one haha.


End file.
